The Infirmary
by silverferret89
Summary: Harry realises some things about his relationship with one Draco Malfoy


**Author:** silverferret89  
**Pairing:** Harry/Draco, Harry/Blaise  
**Disclaimer:** JKR's, not mine. Don't sue.  
**Warning(s):** Slash**  
A/N: **This became possible with the help of noaluna

The moon sent its pale glow through the windows in the infirmary, bathing everything in a ghostly light as Harry crept over the hardwood floor under his invisibility cloak. He'd had an uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach after the dreadful Quidditch match where he'd defeated Slytherin by pure luck. A Bludger had knocked Malfoy out cold five minutes into the game, and that's why Harry had easily picked the Snitch out of the air.

He really didn't know why he suddenly had an urge to go by the hospital wing to check on the git. Malfoy surely wouldn't have checked on him if their positions were reversed, but nonetheless, here he was.

His bare feet barely made any noise as he sneaked towards Malfoy's bed, so when he heard something that sounded vaguely like a sigh, he stopped all movements at once. When a whole minute had gone by without any further sounds, he proceeded to move forward. Harry really didn't want to wake the boy. He just wanted to make sure he was all right and then leave. Moving around the curtain shielding Malfoy's bed from sight, he came to a sudden halt when he saw what lay before him.

Splayed across the bed lay Malfoy sure enough, but one could hardly see him, as a dark-haired boy was blocking the view. And not in a normal sense of blocking. Instead of standing in front of the blond as one might suspect, the dark boy was lying on top of Malfoy, their bodies a perfect match. He was supporting himself on his arms, which were placed on either side of Malfoy's head, as to not crush the blond boy under his weight. Then he was dipping his head down to kiss Malfoy on the lips, and in a fleeing moment Harry could see Malfoy shoving the dark boy of off him and flinging forbidden curses at him. It lasted but a second, because Malfoy was happy to comply with the kiss, eagerly meeting the lips halfway. Soon their tongues were joined in a fierce battle for dominance, even though it was clear that the dark boy was superior; he was holding Malfoy down, pressing him into the mattress, and Malfoy seemed to love every instant of it.

It wasn't so much that Malfoy was being kissed by a boy that bothered Harry. It was more the fact that Malfoy was so willingly letting himself be dominated. Harry had never in his wildest dreams - if he ever would have dreamt of him, which he certainly had not - imagined Malfoy for the submissive type. Seeing him like this was beyond words.

Abruptly Harry spun around, ramming into the unused guest chair, which flipped over and landed on the ground with a loud crash. Harry's heart was hammering in his chest. He stopped dead in his tracks and looked uncertainly over his shoulder.

The two boys had sprung apart, and they were now both looking at the chair.

"Huh," The dark boy said indifferently. "Maybe it was the wind," he added with a careless shrug, and turned back to Malfoy.

"What?!" the blond all but shrieked. An incredulous look was gracing his features, and he started to push at the other boy, to make him get off the bed. "Go check the room!" he hissed this time.

"Now, Zabini!" he continued in the same hissing manner when the boy, apparently named Zabini, made no sign of doing so.

Sighing deeply and rolling his eyes when the blond couldn't see, he got up and picked up the fallen chair. Looking around the seemingly empty infirmary, he turned back to Malfoy.

"I see nothing here."

"Look behind the curtain!"

"Merlin, Draco! There's nothing in here."

"Just look!" Malfoy stressed, peering under the bed next to his.

The sound of material being pulled away quickly was heard throughout the whole wing as Zabini drew back the curtain. "See. Nothing there. Well, except for the empty bed, of course," he replied flatly, and gave Malfoy a look.

The blond stared at the bed for several seconds before nodding his head ever so slightly. "Fine. It was the wind," he said mockingly, clearly not believing that had been it. Why should he? The windows were all closed. "You should better go though. I'll be back tomorrow, and then we can continue where we left off," the pale boy said, leaning back on the pillows.

Looking like Christmas had just been cancelled, the dark boy picked up his wand which had been lying on the night stand. "Good night then," he replied, gazing down at the boy for a moment, before leaving the infirmary.

Harry stared at his back, and when it disappeared behind the door, he promptly looked back to where Malfoy was resting. He was lying motionless on the bed, head turned slightly to the left as he gazed at the full moon just outside the window. There was an unearthly glow to his skin; it almost seemed to be liquid as the moon shone down on him, and Harry found himself transfixed by his shimmering appearance.

As he drew nearer he noticed that Malfoy had already fallen asleep, and he was about to leave when the boy turned in his sleep. He heaved a sigh that left his lips slightly parted, and Harry found himself spellbound by their pink fullness, a result of his passionate snogging earlier. To think this was the work of Zabini made Harry's blood boil with fury, and he wanted nothing more than to wipe any trace of the other boy off Malfoy's lips.

Before he knew what he was doing, he was leaning over Malfoy's sleeping form. Harry hesitated for a moment, barely an inch away from the pale boy, his eyes racing over his face looking for any sign that he might wake up. When he found none, he proceeded to close the distance between them.

It wasn't like one of those glorious moments you'll look back on later, but it was warm and comfortable. It only lasted a moment, because Harry instinctively pulled back. This was wrong in so many ways, but he just couldn't bring himself to care. He attentively put his finger to his lips, not believing what he'd just done.

Looking down at the soundly asleep boy, Harry felt a smile tug at his lips. Malfoy was such a monster when awake. But now he looked no more harmful than a kitten. A white, fluffy adorable kitten. Looking down at the boy one more time Harry smiled sadly to himself. Things would never be the same again.


End file.
